


Of Trolls and Laughter

by Emrys_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Arthur knows Kilgharrah, Arthur laughs once in a while, Attempt at Humor, Episode: s02e06 Beauty and the Beast, Ficlet, Gen, Laughter, Merlin is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/Emrys_King
Summary: Arthur follows the sounds of laughter in his search for his manservant only to be met with a welcoming scene of merriment in the Dragon's cave.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Of Trolls and Laughter

"MERLIN!" Arthur called out for his manservant as he stormed the surprisingly empty hallways of the castle.

Well, not too surprising really. Nobody wished to remain in the presence of the Lady Catrina who, Arthur now realized, was a troll.

The sound of cackling is what enlightened him to Merlin's whereabouts. Following the sounds of laughter Arthur found himself making his way towards the dungeons.

Now what on Earth would Merlin be doing down in the dungeons unless....

The Dragon. 

Arthur groaned as he marched down to the cave in which the Great Dragon was chained.

He walked in to the entrance to a merry sight. A joy that was brought to the people before him due to his father's naivety. 

There stood the Dragon, Kilgharrah, perched on his rock. But instead of his usual cryptic wisdom, it was the sound of absolute mirth that escaped his mighty jaws. He almost slipped off his rock, so lost was he in his laughter.

Arthur looked around to find Merlin....and Morgana! Cackling gleefully at his father's predicament no doubt. 

Merlin was on his knees struggling to breathe, his face gone red with effort.

Morgana on the other hand struggled to remain standing, her hands against her knees as actual tears streamed down her face. 

"Uther," Morgana heaved. "The troll." She cried.

"I hope they find peace and prosperity in their future." Merlin choked out mockingly, still breathless.

"I am willing to give them my blessing," Kilgharrah cackled.

The three of them looked at him expectantly and Arthur felt his own mouth twitch into a smile. They do say laughter is contagious.

Arthur let out a very un princely snort and joined them in their joys.

He had to worry about his father being manipulated, yes, but these were his friends and he could afford to allow himself the merriment of life at times like these.


End file.
